


A Dime A Dozen

by supersleepypirate



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty, Steven Universe - Fandom, overwatch
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Cute, Drinking, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, Party, Rick and Morty - Freeform, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Underage Drinking, drunk, eventually, reader - Freeform, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersleepypirate/pseuds/supersleepypirate
Summary: You're just trying to make it through high school. Focusing on your grades and finally heading off to college.But it seems like God and the universe have it out for you. Nothing can go as planned. Not your plans, anyway.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! 
> 
> By the way, totally sorry this chapter is a little short.

"OH. MY. GOD. This house is a disaster!" I wandered around my home eyeballing everything that was out of place, frantically picking up the destruction that was no doubt left behind by my little brother and batshit crazy Grampa. 

"Jesus, Summer, chill out," my mom raised an eyebrow at me, giving me a look of clear annoyance and concern, one of her pale arms stretched across her chest, her other arm extended out holding a nearly empty glass of wine. 

"Mom, you have got to be kidding me. It's literally 3:30 in the afternoon and you're already drinking," 

"It's okay, Summer, the rest of us are too," an annoyed and gruff voice erupted from somewhere behind me, probably pouring from the open garage door. 

I let out a loud groan and tilted my head back in frustration, grabbing handfuls of hair and tugging slightly. 

"I, I wouldn't do that if I were you, S-Summer," I turned to face my grandpa as he walked toward my mother and I, pausing his sentence to let out a belch. 

"Y-you only received about 70% of your mother's genes; unfortunately for, for you it was only the brains, sweetie. B-best hold on to that hair of yours b-before it recedes like, like...like Santa's balls on Christmas Eve. 

I watched the elderly man stride past me and to the couch, plopping down and grabbing the remote, undoubtedly turning on Ball Fondlers, completely ignoring my wishes for him to go literally anywhere else. 

"What has gotten into you, Summer?"

"Aw, jeez, really, Summer?" I turned to my little brother who had finally pieced two and two together. 

"I-I...I got a new tutor, mom. Summer, Summer is wanting to impress her." He seemed unamused as he sat down and began to pull out his books from his bag. 

"Okay, but like, you have to understand that this just isn't anyone, guys," I started, unraveling my plan in my head as I spoke.

"This is THE most popular girl in school and she's coming to MY house. That makes me cool and I do NOT need you guys making me look like a loser in front of her."

I heard a laugh from the living room and a mumble close behind, something about doing enough of that on my own. I rolled my eyes once more and turned to face the window, movement from outside catching my eye. 

A sleek black Mercedes pulled into the driveway. 

"Oh my God, is that girl driving a Mercedes? That car costs more than the mortgage on this house," my mom stated, gawking out the window. 

"No, Mom, you can't say stuff like that!" I pleaded, watching the figure step out from the expensive vehicle. 

"A-A trustfund b-baby, I see," Grandpa Rick spat from the living room. "Jesus, spoiled Brats are worse than the citadel. C-come, come on M-Morty, we're making l-like babies and heading the fuck OUT of here," grandpa stood and walked into the dining room, grabbing Morty and tugging him toward the garage door in a hurry. 

"I don't think so," my mom and I spoke together, reaching forward and grabbing Morty's arm. 

"The only reason she's even here is because of you, Morty. You're not going anywhere," I spat and tugged Morty harder. 

"While your sister is right for the wrong reasons, you have to stay, Morty. Not to fulfill Summer's creepy fantasy, but because I've seen your math grades and, to be honest...I'm surprised you don't think 2+2= fish,"

"Jeez, mom," Morty put his head down and walked toward the table again, sitting down and finishing tugging out his school work. 

"Beth, school is u-usesless, especially when you-you're Rick MotherFucking Sanchez! Just let me f-fix hiUUUUURp grades," 

I slapped my forehead and nearly squealed when the doorbell rang, letting my grandpa go on with his ramblings. 

"If anyone ruins this for me I will kill myself," I stated blankly, racing for the front door, leaving my family in the dining room. 

I took a deep breath and placed my hand on the knob, preparing to become the second coolest girl in school. 

~*~ Your POV! ~*~

The house was quaint, in a nice neighborhood, and best of all: all in one piece. 

You smiled, happy to be in such a decent neighborhood. You reached in the back, grabbing your backpack from the backseat and exiting your sleek Mercedes, giving yourself a once over the reflection of the exterior of your car. 

You walked head up, exuding the utmost confidence in your stride as you strutted up the walkway. 

The burgundy door stood between you and your business at the Smith residence, you sighed, mentally preparing yourself to be around people before pressing the doorbell. 

Before the chime even finished, the front door opened and you were greeted with a cute red head, a girl you knew as Summer Smith. 

You offered a beaming smile as a hello, about to start speaking when you were cut off by a man, probably her dad, you guessed.

"Whatever you're selling we have two  
already, and yes, we know Jesus, so no pamphlets, please."

You eyed the middle aged man, mouth agape in an awkward smile, trying to hold in a laugh. 

"Oh my God you just did that," you watched as Summer turned to the man, absolutely mortified. "Dad, this is a mutual friend of mine and Morty's," you waved as she mentioned your name, still holding back laughter as she explained your reasoning for being here. 

"Oh, sorry, I just assumed you wanted to rope us into a pyramid scheme, you were driving such a nice vehicle in this neighborhood, I assumed you were weeding out the broke and desperate," the man you assumed was Summer's dad joked as he stepped to the side to let you in. 

"S-she did her job well then, Jerry, you came running to her to p-prove how, how broke and desperate you really are," another male's voice broke through the atmosphere, you peered behind the two in front of you.

You took note of three more figures, one you recognized as the boy you'd be tutoring today, Morty. You gave him  
a big smile and wiggled your fingers at him as a greeting, finally locking eyes with the other woman of the house, a young looking blonde woman holding a glass of wine. 

Your eyes finally landed on the most peculiar character of the house, a tall, lanky man with crazy blue hair that stuck up in all directions. You swore that he had probably stuck his finger in a light socket. 

After the initial greetings the adults of the house dispersed, going to different parts of the house to live their lives and let you kids be. 

Morty sat directly next to you at the dining table, looking up at you in awe as you went over the different equations, rattling them off flawlessly and doing the math in your head as you went on. 

"Oh, I should probably be showing you how to do these," you laughed, pulling out a piece of paper. 

"Haha, gosh, y-you, you could always just do it for me," Morty laughed as he picked up his own pencil, preparing to take notes now. 

Summer sat across from the two of you, watching you work with her little brother. 

"So, like, you're totally the smartest kid in school, right?" Summer smiled at you, making you blush a little. 

"I mean, I wouldn't say that," you laughed a little awkwardly. You didn't know how to react to the brag on your behalf, so you just smiled sweetly and continued to work on your tutoring with the youngest Smith. 

"Yeah, but didn't you like, get a recruitment letter from Harvard or something? And you're like, supposed to be two years ahead in school?" 

You nodded, feeling heat pool on your cheeks. 

"Well, I mean," you began, only to be cut off again by Summer. "I think it's really cool, that you're like, so smart, especially like, quantum physics. That's so cool," she smiled and you just sort of laughed. 

"Summer, you like that stuff?" You've had a few classes with Summer Smith, primarily art and gym, and never has she ever mentioned anything to you about science in the least; the one Smith you knew was into science was Morty, and that was because he surprisingly nearly beat you in the science fair just last year. 

She nodded and continued to ask you questions as you continued to tutor Morty, enjoying your time with the Smiths. 

Well into the night around eight, Mrs. Smith entered the dining room, a beaming smile and another glass of wine. 

"Would you like to stay for dinner," she called your name sweetly, smiling fondly at the mothering figure behind you. 

"I would love to, Mrs. Smith," you began, "but I'm actually expected home soon." You smiled sweetly and stood, your stuff gathered and backpack strapped on. 

"Thank you for having me, I had a lovely time," you smiled and fist bumped Morty. 

"Maybe you could come back for something not lame?" Summer smiled wide and her eyes flicked to yours, and down to Morty's when he began to speak, causing him to end any thought he had. 

You smiled and nodded, agreeing to come back and hang out with the Smith children. As you began to take your leave, you heard angry yelling and...lasers? pouring from the now open garage door. 

In shock you turned toward the commotion, only for Summer to begin pushing you out the door. 

"Haha, well thank you so much and here's my number! Don't want you to be late or anything so you better get going!" Summer shoved a sticky note to your chest as she pushed you out the door, slamming it in your face. 

You stood on the doorstep stunned and confused, but smiling. You walked to your car after another moment passed, starting the car and making the music from earlier blast in your ears. 

You peered into the window, watching a commotion you could barely see through the curtains taking place. You smiled and put the car in reverse, ready to start your evening. 

Back in the house all hell had broken loose. 

A slimy yellow creature had began to terrorize the Smith family, sucking Jerry inside, his screams blocked out by garbled and a wet laughter coming from the being. 

"D-dammit, Morty. You fucked up, Morty. You, you were supposed to shoot on sight. Now, j-just look, Morty," Rick was bellowing out as he dove behind the now knocked over dining table, dodging the acidic sludge the creature was spitting. 

Beth and Summer leaned against it with him, Summer in total anguish. "See, this is why I don't have people over. Ever," she pouted, pulling a gun out and shooting nonchalantly over the table. 

"S-Summer, sweetie, could you geUUUUURP- your, your head out of your pubescent ass and focus," Rick deadpanned and shot the creature, the blast going through the creature, hitting the top of Jerry's hair, causing him to undoubtedly whimper in fear. 

Rick paused for a second, a smile forming. 

"Y-you know, this, this isn't so bad, w-we don't have to listen to Jerry's incessant whining," 

"Dad," Beth rolled her eyes and shot herself, missing the creature. 

Finally Morty moved, a string of "Aw, jeez," pouring from his worried mouth as he began to blast the jelly creature with a weapon, the creature and Jerry freezing instantly. 

The creature shattered, Jerry falling to the ground panting as he looked frantically around the room.

"I'll never be cool if she knows that this stuff happens here all the time," Summer groaned and folded her arms. 

"Jesus Chr-UUUURP, you really are seventeen," Rick rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

"Jeez, Summer, I-I think she might like thi-this sort of s-stuff, remember her science project from this y-year?" Morty smiled, clutching the notes he picked up from the floor, a yellow grime streaming down the paper, thankfully not ruining the notes you left for him to study. 

Summer thought this over for a minute, finally realization hitting her.

"Oh my God," she spoke, "the coolest girl in school is a total dweeb." you


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter I'm just introducing you to your home life! Sorry it's a little short. It should start picking up.

You sighed, finally pulling into your driveway. All lights in your house were off which meant one of two things; and you knew exactly which one it was. 

You stepped out of your car, walking slowly up the dilapidated walkway, stomping over the cracks and high stepping through the weeds that were now up to your knees. You were going to mow this tomorrow. 

The stairs of the old house began to creak under your weight, you tip toed the rest of the way up, as if that would make you any lighter. You sighed at the boarded up windows, reaching your hand out for the door knob. 

Your fingers clasped around the rusting metal and turned, the old door finally giving weigh and opening as you slammed your body against it. 

The lights remained off, sparking a tiny little glimmer of hope as you entered the house the rest of the way.

A sharp blow on the back of your head brought you to your knees; you half expected the blow, so you were prepared for it, but it still hurt like hell. 

You hissed out in pain, knowing what came next. 

"Why is the power off, you little slut," a male voice broke out behind you. A sigh of relief threatened to seep through your lips, thankful when you realized it was only Mark. 

"I gave you guys the money for the bill," you began, only to receive a swift kick in the side. You held your composure, only now clutching your side and biting back tears. 

"Well it clearly wasn't enough," the male was hidden behind the dark, no light even coming through from outside due to the ratty blankets that were hung up. 

You apologized and pulled out your wallet, you could tell he smiled when you zipped it open; they were always happy when you brought money home at the end of the night. 

"About fucking time you did something useful," you felt the rather large wad of money jerk from your shaking hand, a sudden burst of light stinging your eyes as you looked up at your attacker. 

The man you knew as Mark, your foster father, abuser and one of your owners, counted the wad of cash you had just given him. 

A wave of relief washed over you as he smiled and pocketed the money, the light from his phone disappearing and landing you both back in blackness. Just as you began to stand you felt a foot press into your spine, sending you to the ground. 

"Did she do good tonight?" A new female voice entered the room. This presence frightened you more than Mark. While Mark was hard on you, he had a limit. Sherry did not. 

"Yeah, she did pretty good," the male voice came from above you. 

More pressure was applied to your spine, your face being pushed into the dusty hardwood floor; your lungs burned from the dust inhalation and the fight to expand against the weight that was placed on your frame. 

A female hand grabbed ahold of your hair, you could hear it tearing from your scalp as she pressed her knees into your back and digging her, probably, dirty nails into your scalp and pulling back, having her face only inches from yours. 

You could smell her smoke covered breath as she pushed her face closer to yours in the dark, tears rolling down your cheeks. 

"Don't ever let this happen again, do you understand?" She spat, you wanted to gag at the droplets of spit that landed on your cheeks. 

You whimpered a meek "yes, ma'am," and she let you go. 

"Get the fuck out of here," she yelled and you scurried away, gaining a little composure and hurrying up the stairs to your room. 

You refused to let them hear your cries; you remembered the last time they could hear you, the whole "I'll give you a reason to cry," thing made you shudder at the memory. 

You walked slowly over and began to move your ratty mattress from the floor to reveal a weakened board. You didn't need the light, you knew exactly where this was. This was your way out of this hell hole. 

All of your most precious memories were stored here, anything that was valuable,  
which wasn't much, was kept here. 

The light from your phone filled the room, and your hiding place was lit up enough for you to peer inside. 

A light sense of calm washed over you, your eyes landing on the only, non-abusive, constant you had in your life. 

Your shaking hands clasped around a bent and tattered photo; you pulled it to your chest to hug and glanced at it again. 

A smaller version of you was nestled between two adults that vaguely resembled you. 

The woman's hair matched yours, even down to the length. You grabbed a handful of your own and hugged it absentmindedly as you admired the man next to you. You looked at his eyes, which were identical to yours; the only difference is that his weren't so tired and full of pain. 

You smiled, a fond memory of your parents sweeping over you, causing you to hiccup on tears. 

You placed your treasure back and grabbed a small bag and pulled it out, just long enough to shove a small wad of money inside. 

You would normally count it, but the constant rattling downstairs made you go against it, in the fear that the living monsters would come searching your room. You knew that it would mean death if they found what you had. 

Just as you placed your bed back over the hiding spot, your door flew open, causing you to fling yourself to the mattress in the dark; you had never been more thankful for the lack of electricity in your life. 

"I know you're not asleep, you little bitch," Sherry's voice broke the pitch black and broke your heart. 

"No, ma'am." You managed. "D-do you need me to do something?" You stammered, praying that she didn't hear you messing around in the floorboards. 

"I do actually," she began to hack in the dark, causing a face of slight disgust to form. 

A list of a million things went through your head, all the requests you've had to do in the past, you prayed it wasn't another drug run. You almost weren't so lucky the last time. 

"Social services will be here on Monday," she paused to take a drag from whatever she was smoking, the end of the tube lighting up her face ever so slightly. 

"Since you're going to be eighteen next year they want to be sure you're not going astray, turning into the little skank you already are," she laughed to herself; her and Mark thought you were good for nothing. 

"So you know the drill. Stay gone this weekend; we're gonna be at Michael's house getting ready for them."

Michael was the man whose home your foster parents would borrow to make a good impression on the social services. As payment for letting them use his home, he got to use you. 

Thankfully he's never tried to have sex with you, but since you're much older than you were three years ago, you gulped at the thought of this changing. 

"I don't give a fuck where you go, but you better fucking have money when you get back," she spat before leaving. 

You sat up for a few more minutes, staring in the darkness. A crazy smile etched its way onto your face. 

You were really never allowed to stay out overnight, unless you were making money, and even then you had to bring it straight home. 

Staying gone over the weekend meant not having to return here for two days. But did it mean even more beating when you got back?

You decided you didn't care. You would take the punishment. You would take the merciless beatings for an exchange of a weekend doing what teenagers do. 

You rolled over, grabbing a ratty pillow and pulling a torn blanket over you, falling asleep in the outfit you had come home in. 

The next morning you took a cold shower, the electricity hadn't been turned on yet and that made your heart stop for just a second. Thankfully it was still too early for your fosters to be awake yet. 

You took the opportunity to skip out on a beating for no electricity and grabbed your school clothes and some clothes for the weekend, being sure to have some extra clothes for work, and ran to your vehicle. 

You had no idea where you were going to stay this weekend, but frankly you didn't care. You were more than thankful to be out and away from your own personal hell. 

The drive to school was quiet; the roads were mostly empty, still too early for the school traffic to start. 

You entered the empty parking lot and began to get ready for the day. 

You applied your makeup, expertly covering any bruises on your cheeks and widening your sleep deprived eyes with mascara and falsies. 

After your face was ready, you began to strip, thankful for your dark tinted windows as you took notice of another vehicle a few spaces down from you in your peripheral. 

Once your clothes were on you turned your head to see an odd looking vehicle, a hunk of gray metal with a totally glass top; you quickly realized it as Summer and Morty Smith's form of transportation, unable to remember which of their parents drove it. 

"Maybe Summer will want to chill this weekend," you thought to yourself as you watched for any sign of movement in the odd machine. 

Finally, a familiar sight of bright, crazy hair came into your vision. 

You recognized the man as the Smith's grandfather. Ah, yeah, the one who always was taking Morty out of class for "adventures." 

Two more figures appeared, almost out of nowhere in the vehicle. You recognized Summer and Morty and smiled. 

Like clockwork, you noticed Summer walking toward your car, a smile stretched across her face. You glanced back and seen an undeniably aggravated Grandpa and a smiling Morty. 

You quickly rolled your tinted window down and greeted Summer with a good morning. 

"What are you doing here so early? Planning a prank or something?" Summer seemed far too eager to start some sort of trouble at the school. 

"Ah, no, um...just waiting for...for some friends," you lied, too embarrassed to tell the truth. 

"Oh, well, damn, that's too bad," Summer started, clearly a little bummed. 

"I was gonna see if you wanted to come eat breakfast with me, Morty and my grandpa," the red head smiled at you, hoping you would change your mind. 

And honestly, all she had to do was mention food. You hadn't had a decent meal in a few days, the school food tasted terrible and the food at the bar was never cooked enough or too done. And you could forget having food at home. 

"Actually, that sounds really nice." Your smile grew with Summer's as you began to get your things together. 

You didn't have much to bring, but you knew you'd need money. You grabbed your sacred change purse and your photo, folding it up and placing it delicately next to the large sum of money that you had in your wallet. 

You knew carrying more than a couple hundred was risky, but you couldn't leave it in the car and certainly not at home. 

You locked your doors and walked with Summer and climbed into her grandfathers contraption, stepping over a sea of beer bottles and fast food wrappers. Morty greeted you with an excited wave, the older man simply grunting a good morning. 

You turned to Summer, ready to ask her if you could stay for the weekend.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been working myself to death...sorry if this one's short. I guess it's a filler? Gonna start getting good soonish. Enjoy(:

You were a little shocked when the vehicle began to hover; but you were no stranger to the many stories you've heard about the Smith's grandfather, seemingly rightfully dubbed "the smartest man in the universe." 

"Are we flying?" You questioned, a small smile stretching across your face, a slight sting of pain from your bruises made you smile cease. 

"Hell UUUURP-yeah we are," the old man was very grotesque, but someone like him could afford it. 

"I-I'd like to see your daddy's Mercedes do that," he laughed to himself. 

This annoyed you; you worked hard for what little you had. However, you were in his car, miles above the ground. Picking an argument with the man didn't seem intelligent. 

"Did you build this yourself, Mr. Smith?"

The man turned to look at you, a look of total disgust and anger taking over his features. 

"D-Don't call me that, th-that's their idiot father. It's Sanchez. A-aren't you supposed to be the smartest kid in school," he paused for a second, burping again; a habit, you could see. 

"Jesus, Morty, couldn't you have found a better tutor, Morty? Someone that wasn't a-an idiot?" 

You were used to insults, just never from someone you didn't know very well. 

You sat in silence, admiring the view from your seat in the back, listening to the other passengers, Summer and Morty, arguing. 

You felt eyes on you, so you peeled your eyes away from the view outside just quick enough to catch Mr. Sanchez looking at you in his rear view. 

"A-are you kids ready for the best goddamn p-pancake, pancakes in the universe?" 

The Smith kids cheered happily, sitting back into their seats. 

Before you could ask if it was Waffle Joe's or The Breakfast Barn, you we're slung back into your seat, pressure pressing your body into the makeshift leather. 

You glanced around you, unable to move your head. Summer and Morty seemed perfectly fine. Mr. Sanchez even had his feet propped up, steering the vehicle absentmindedly. 

Soon you could move again, letting out a breath that you didn't even realize you were holding. 

You glanced around, noticing that something looked a little different. 

The sky was a bright pink color, all sorts of bright blues, greens and yellows on the buildings and the trees and the...people?

"Where are we?" You asked a little timidly. 

"Zeta-7," the older man stated, matter of factly, walking by the much smaller creatures as if he'd seen this a million times. 

You looked to Morty, who was looking at you smiling. "Aw, jeez, i-it's okay, don't worry. We're on a different planet." You looked to the younger boy, an expression of "you don't say?" and total bewilderment etched on your face. 

"Hah, y-yeah, I remember the first time Rick took me out. Pretty crazy."

Morty walked ahead of you to catch up with 'Rick," leaving you behind with Summer. 

"Are we really on a different planet?" you asked, keeping your voice low enough so no one could hear you but Summer.

"Yes, ma'am," she smiled and kept walking. "Cool, right? You think that this is cool, right?"

You watched her for a moment, and nodded. "I mean, yeah, it's amazing...fascinating, honestly...did...does your grandpa do this stuff often?"

Summer nodded, peaking your interest in the old man further. You've met many self-proclaimed geniuses, but never one that was the real deal. 

You followed behind Morty and Rick, chatting idly with Summer about some of the other kids in school, finally entering a giant building, a bright orange and covered in bright neon blue writing; a language you couldn't even begin to attempt to comprehend was everywhere. 

Rick walked to a table and sat down, pulling out a flask and taking a drink as you and the Smith's found your seats around him. 

"Mr. Sanchez," you began. 

"It's Rick, Jesus H Christ, I don't do formalities," he snapped, wiping his mouth. 

"Oh, um, sorry," you began again, "uh, Rick, h-how long did it take you to build your vehicle?"

He sat up straight and just looked at you. "You mean my ship?" A quick nod and a small smile begged him to continue, a seemingly annoyed look grew on his face. 

"Not long. I'm a genius, I slammed some shit together and boom. Spaceship. I could make a Goddamn toaster into a teleporter if I wanted."

He burped after he finished speaking, taking how he was speaking to you as a sign of aggravation, deciding to leave him alone. 

When the food came out you were amazed at how fluffy the pancakes were; according to Rick the people of this planet take pancakes seriously, seeing them as a holy food. 

You were soon back in the ship and back at school, exiting Rick's car about ten minutes before the bell rand signaling the start of the school day. 

"Thanks for having, me Mr. San-" you paused when he furrowed his brow. "Rick. Thanks for having me, Rick." He grunted and pulled away. Not a man of pleasantries, you can see. 

Just before you and the Smith kids departed, you couldn't think of a better opportunity to ask about spending the weekend with them. 

"Hey, Summer, do you think I could sleep over at your place this weekend? My parents are gonna be out of town and I was wondering..."

"Oh my god, yes, yes come stay with us, my parents-"

You watched her, smiling at the thought someone would want to be around you. 

"I mean, yeah, you can stay. My folks won't mind and I'm bored anyway," she kept walking in, acting nonchalant about what just happened. 

The school day passed quickly, you went to class and tutored in your free period as you normally would. You held your breath when the school bell rang, nervous for when it came time to go to Summer's house. Did she even ask her parents?

You wandered into the parking lot, pressing the button to start your car, causing Morty, who you just now noticed, to jump. 

You laughed and jogged the rest of the way up, passing by a group of your "popular" peers to talk to him. 

"Hey, where's your sister?"

"Ha, h-hey. I don't know where Summer is. I heard you were staying with us, though. I think, I think that's pretty cool." Morty smiled and tried to lean against your car like a cool guy, leaning too far into your side view mirror and causing it to move forward, sending him to the ground. 

You giggled, causing Morty to blush. 

You helped him up, both pausing as you heard your names being called from a few cars down, Summer jogging up to you. 

"So I told my parents that yours were like, going out of town or whatever and you're totally cool to stay." She smiled wide. 

"Great! We can all ride home in my-" and you were cut off. 

The familiar contraption you were a passenger in this morning seemingly fell from the sky. 

"Grandpa Rick?" Summer and Morty both questioned as the door flew open.

"H-hey, kUUURP-ids," the man was clearly feeling good from whatever he had in his flask. 

"M-Morty, you gotta come with me, Morty. We're going to, to go and get this gem, Morty. We-we're gonna get it and I'm, I'll be the most a-UUUUUURP, awesome guy in the universe, Morty." 

Morty looked at him with a raised brow and then to you. 

"Uh, jeez, Rick. I was thinking maybe me and Summer could ride with her," he shoves a thumb in your direction, 

"Yeah, Rick, we've never been in a Mercedes before,"

You felt Rick's eyes on you as you stood awkwardly.

"You would rather drive around in, in some 'nice' car that someone's parent's bought than fly in an actual spacecraft?" He seemed very annoyed, still feeling his eyes on you as he spoke. 

"This is literally just capitalism at it's finest," he rolled his eyes. "S-so, I just want to be sure, that, that I'm understanding this correctly. You want to UUUUUURP, drive around in some commercial vehicle than, than-"

Summer cut him off. "We can drive around in any old machine that you threw together from shit in the garage any time we want, we can't drive around in a Mercedes whenever we please, Rick."

You felt awkward and nervous, Rick's eyes still on you. For an older, lanky man he was certainly intimidating. 

He slammed the door shut and flipped off the kids, causing you to smile, only to blush profusely when you made eye contact once more. 

It was clear that the old man didn't like you. 

He referred to you as a trust fund baby, and a spoiled brat all in one sentence earlier today. 

But you weren't going to let that bother you. 

You climbed in the car drove back to the Smith home, and was welcomed with open arms. 

The day went on and the closer it got to 11 the more nervous you got. 

If the Smith's knew about your "job," they wouldn't let you hang out with their kids, let alone let you stay in their home. 

You excused yourself from the family room and went upstairs to start changing, sliding off your comfortable school clothes and slipping on your skimpy outfit for the night. 

Just as you began to pull a t-shirt back down to cover your suggestive clothing, Summer's door opened, Summer wandering in.

"Where are you going?" A hint of excitement was hidden behind her question. 

"Are you going to a party? Oh my god, are we going to Ethan's party? What should I wear?"

You sighed, wishing you could experience a normal teenage life. But, it's Friday night and that's when a lot of people wanted to have a good time. 

"Uh, work. It's for...school!" You smiled to yourself, thankful for the lie you made up. 

"Work? For school?" She cocked a brow at you. 

"Yeah, it's going to help me with college."

"Oh," she nodded knowingly. "Makes sense...but tomorrow you're totally not going and we're going out and having fun, understand?"

She smiled wide and followed behind you as you walked down the stairs to leave. 

You spoke with Beth and Jerry before leaving, both of them happy to oblige to your responsibility. 

You frowned at the thought of them being pleased to have you around your children, probably thinking that you were a good influence. 

You bid them a farewell, walking toward the front door to leave. As you walked down the walkway toward your car, you began to go over some math in your head. 

How much should you charge for private sessions? What routines got you the most tips? You had to figure something out, since you have to make a decent amount of money to bring back home on Monday and not work tomorrow night. 

A loud crash from the garage startled you, causing you to jump. You looked up from your car to find Rick fighting with...something. 

Before you could ask what was going on, Rick pulled out a gun and began to blast at the small creature. 

You watched on in curious horror as he landed a shot on the being, laughing satisfactorily that he had made his mark. 

"Bastard," he spat out with a smile. When he noticed you watching on, he lifted his arms above his head. 

"W-wanna a video next time?" 

You apologized, climbing into your car and pulling out, getting ready for the long night ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all. :) Hope you enjoy. I'm like, hella bored and hope you really, really like what I'm leaving for you.(:


End file.
